


come just as you are to me

by halfmoonjisung



Category: WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Strangers to Lovers, space college au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfmoonjisung/pseuds/halfmoonjisung
Summary: Dejun has nothing to prove. He and Kunhang ended on good terms. But the thing is, in the five months they’ve broken up, Kunhang is already calling someonebabeand shopping together in the grocery whereas Dejun is single and clutching a bug repellent to his chest.So he does the stupidest thing ever.(or, Dejun asks the stranger in the grocery to pretend to be his boyfriend for a few minutes, and it spirals from there.)
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 9
Kudos: 129
Collections: Challenge #4 — Awaken The World





	come just as you are to me

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to my dear friend 李仁 ♡    
>  _he helps me with uni and supports me with my merch splurges HAHAHA thank you sir *hug*_
> 
> **my own made-up glossary**  
>  • weishen — a regular alien in Joshael  
> • Joshael — the planet where they’re staying  
> • Terranova and Casanova — famous aircrafts known for hosting parties
> 
> *space-carts, rocketcars, rocketbus are just what they are, but make it in space hahaha  
> *misua is a Chinese food that's like salted noodles made from wheat flour
> 
> title from katy perry's song,   
> [unconditionally](https://open.spotify.com/track/009ImBOrIUlWgla8U05RAC?si=vz8IZPUYRpW45W0TRZq_iA) :)

Dejun’s confident to say that he's moved on, but that doesn’t mean he's not stupid.

It happened when he was on his way to the grocery to buy some repellent for the neon bugs starting to camp under his bed. He was stressing which between the two popular bands he never tried when he spotted an all too familiar figure. Its companion doesn't go unnoticed as well. Dejun hastily picks up a brand and walks away.

He thinks he's safe once he reaches the end of the queue for the counter, until he hears the voices again. He doesn't have to turn around to know whose voice it is.

"That's cool, _babe,"_ Kunhang tells his companion (boyfriend, Dejun thinks).

Dejun has nothing to prove. He and Kunhang ended on good terms. But the thing is, in the five months they’ve broken up, Kunhang’s already calling someone _babe_ and shopping together in the grocery whereas Dejun’s single and clutching a bug repellent to his chest.

So he does the stupidest thing ever.

He taps the weishen in front of him. He looked around Dejun’s age; hair unruly and gaze curious as he stared.

"Can I help you?"

"I know this sounds strange," Dejun whispers. "But can you pretend to be my boyfriend for a few minutes?"

The guy's eyes went wide. "What?!"

It hits Dejun how creepy he sounded. "Please," he squeaks, panicking as he hears Kunhang and his boyfriend's voices getting closer. "My ex-boyfriend will be falling in line with his new boyfriend any minute and I..."

He trails off, unable to continue. What logical reason could he give this total stranger who looked like ten minutes away from calling security?

The guy, however, tilts his head. "You don't want to look pathetic."

Dejun blinks. "W—well, if you put it that way..."

The guy laughs what must be the prettiest laugh Dejun has heard. "Fine.. just until we leave the grocery, yeah?

Dejun nods. "Thank you!"

They introduced themselves and Yangyang took Dejun's bug repellent (not without laughing first) and placed it on his cart before letting Dejun stand beside him. In a few minutes, Kunhang and his boyfriend falls in line behind Dejun and it only takes a moment before Kunhang recognizes him and—

"Dejun, hey!"

Dejun turns around with a fake grin. "Oh hi! I didn't expect to see you here!"

Yangyang silently snorts.

Kunhang beams at him. "This is Lucas, by the way," he gestures towards his supermodel-like companion. "My boyfriend. Babe, this is Dejun."

"Hey there," Lucas greets. "Nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise!" Dejun answers. He then glances to the side. "This is Yangyang, my boyfriend."

Yangyang gives them a polite nod. "Hello!"

Kunhang's eyes go wide. "You didn't tell me you're seeing someone! This is amazing!"

Dejun doesn't mind that Kunhang and Lucas are very friendly towards them, even engaging in conversations as the queue went on. However, he feels a little bad for dragging Yangyang into all of this, especially when the guy is forced to listen to Kunhang talking about the party at Terranova that _oh_ Yangyang and Dejun just had to go to.

When Yangyang finishes his transaction with the three-eyed lady punching the items, Dejun bids them good bye and leads Yangyang out of the store before Kunhang can even say something about double dates.

"Sorry, they're just..." Dejun scrambles for a word. "Enthusiastic."

He hears the pretty laugh again. "I didn't mind. They're quite entertaining."

Dejun nods. "Thank you again, by the way."

"You're welcome," Yangyang beams. "Glad I could be of help."

Dejun chuckles. "Well, I guess this is where we part."

Yangyang pouts. "You wound me. You're breaking up with me already?'

They share a round of laughter which then turn to quick goodbyes as Dejun sprints to the waiting shed to catch the next rocketbus.

He flicks his wrist and a virtual screen appears in front of him. He navigates it until he reaches his music library and lets a random song play on loop on his ear pods.

It's only when he reaches the campus residences and he sees little neon insects crawling on his room’s floor that he realizes something.

He forgot to take the bug repellent from Yangyang.

(Again, Dejun never denied that he wasn't stupid.)

Human studies is his least favorite subject. Dejun has zero interest in getting to know the mundane lives of less advanced creatures on Earth. Normally, he’d kill for any sort of distraction to stop their professor from droning on about them.

However, when it came today in the form of Yangyang knocking on his class pod, he suddenly wished he was just listening to a lecture about incompetent human presidents instead.

“Mr. Liu?” Mrs. Boris asks the moment the door opens and Yangyang is revealed by the frame. One of her eyes is staring at the guy, the other two still on the board as she is writing down about a Donald Duck’s impeachment. “Did your father call a meeting?”

_Father?_

Yangyang shakes his head with a smile. Dejun swears he hears his seatmate _coo._

“I didn’t know your class already started, my apologies,” he begins. “I’m just wondering if Dejun’s here?”

Dejun feels all eyes on him, even one of Mrs. Boris’ eyes that were previously on the board.

“Mr. Xiao? Why?”

Dejun instantly sees the packaging the other guy is holding. Judging from Yangyang’s smile, he knows what’s coming next. Dejun wants to jump off the university ship.

“I’m here to return his bug repellent.”

Dejun hears a few chuckles in the room as he stands up to meet Yangyang by the door, head downwards after letting everyone know he’s a messy person.

“Sorry,” Yangyang mumbles once Dejun reaches the door.

Dejun shakes his head. “I should be the one apologizing that you had to do this.”

Yangyang smiles as he leaves. “I don’t mind.”

Bella, Dejun’s dog, suggests that he do something for Yangyang, since the other guy went through a lot of trouble for him. That’s how Dejun ended up in the pod where the Joshael political majors stayed, waiting for Yangyang in an elite lounge the guards put him after he said he was meeting the guy. 

Apparently, Yangyang is the university chancellor’s son.

When Yangyang arrived, a couple of popular celebrities and space travelers waited for him by the lounge which made Dejun stammer and flush. Yangyang laughed as he pulled Dejun to a corner and that’s when Dejun managed to give him a free ticket to one of his band gigs.

That’s why Dejun’s constantly checking the door, half expecting Yangyang to arrive any moment.

It’s not like Dejun’s expecting him to come—after discovering that Yangyang’s the chancellor’s son, he thinks that the guy might be busy. Not that he minded.

“Waiting for someone?” Kun asks from backstage. 

Glancing to the door, he shakes his head.

Ten pops behind Kun. “Let’s start then.”

In the middle of their first song, the door opens and Dejun spots a familiar grin greeting him from the back. Murmurs rise from their usual audience as they spot Yangyang helping himself to a seat.

Dejun doesn’t even realize he’s smiling until they are through with their songs.

The next act arrives and the three of them head backstage. Ten wiggles his eyebrows at him.

“You’re _friends_ with Liu Yangyang?” He says _friends_ in a teasing manner.

“Yeah!” Someone says. It’s Louis, Ten’s cat, beside Dejun’s dog. “Bella just told me all about Dejun’s fiasco.”

Dejun frowns at Bella who only beams at him.

“Well,” Kun says, also smiling. “Better keep him company. Ten and I’ll head out in a while.”

“I’ll stay here!” Bella tells him before she and Louis run back to where Leon, Kun’s cat, is.

Dejun goes to the hall and sits on the chair beside Yangyang, ignoring the prying eyes from a few people.

“I didn’t know you’re _that_ popular,” he admits.

Yangyang laughs. “It’s just my dad.”

“Still! I wouldn’t have asked you that stupid favor in the grocery…”

“If you haven’t, then I wouldn’t have watched you,” Yangyang smiles. “You’re a great singer!”

Dejun blushes. “Thanks.”

“You a music major?”

“Yep. Kun and Ten are alumni from my department.”

Yangyang nods. “Was that an original?”

“The one we performed? Yeah, Kun produced it.” Dejun says proudly. “Wanna see his production process? He’s amazing. We always help him after every gig.”

Yangyang’s eyes light up. “Can I?!”

“Of course!”

Ten and the pets all give him teasing glances as Dejun takes Yangyang backstage once the show's done.

Kun’s more than willing to demonstrate. Yangyang seems genuinely invested, his enthusiasm extending to everyone. Even Kun looks happier. He even let Yangyang write a verse for fun to produce a short recording.

What happens next stuns Dejun and the rest.

Yangyang starts rapping his lines. After that, everybody looks at him in awe.

He blushes. "Was it terrible?"

"Terrible?!" Louis screeches. "You're phenomenal! Please adopt me."

Ten frowns. "Hey!"

"Your lyrics are amazing too," Kun adds. "Do you rap often?"

Yangyang nods. "A hobby of mine since I was young."

"You'd dominate the industry!" Ten says. "Have you ever considered a rapping career?"

Dejun notices something in Yangyang's eyes. "Doesn't matter," he replies with a sad smile. "I have to take Joshael politics. Family thing."

Nobody speaks after that. After a while, Kun continues with the recording. Dejun now watches Yangyang with a careful gaze.

Once they're done, Dejun and Bella accompany Yangyang to his rocketcar, which leads to Yangyang insisting to take them home so they won't commute. They engage in comfortable conversations before Dejun brings up a new topic.

"You deserve to do what you love too," he whispers.

"I know," Yangyang sighs. "It's just..."

He doesn't find the words. Dejun doesn't push it further. Bella starts a new conversation.

When they reach Dejun's dorm and say their goodbyes, and Dejun sees the now-used bug repellent on his desk, he smiles.

Bella laughs.

Xiaojun frowns. “What?”

She resigns to her corner. "You're smiling at an insecticide. Think about that."

Yangyang now frequently watches Dejun's gigs and hangs back to produce some tunes with Kun and Ten. The pets declare him as their new favorite. They even start to hang out frequently. If they're not in the studio, they'd be by the misua space-cart near Dejun’s pod. Yangyang would rant about his lessons and Dejun would let him listen to some demos. Sicheng, the usual student server, sees them so often that he gives them extra meatballs in their misua whenever they’re there.

Even when they're apart, the conversation extends to their virtual screens. Bella never fails to tease Dejun every time he smiles at a virtual message from Yangyang.

"You make a cute couple," Sicheng tells him one time while he's waiting for Yangyang.

Dejun denies. Sicheng's not convinced.

However, more weeks pass and Yangyang evolves from someone he's constantly seeing to someone he's looking forward to seeing. It drives Dejun crazy that he even accidentally sprayed Bella with a bug repellent one time he attempted cleaning his room to distract his thoughts.

"You’re horribly crushing," Bella tells him.

Dejun doesn't deny. 

They’re by the space-cart talking about the Terranova college party performance lineups when another weishen approaches them.

"Renjun!" Yangyang greets. "You're here?"

"Need some misua after talking to my moms," Renjun groans. He sees Dejun. "Who's this?"

"That’s Dejun."

Renjun beams. "The grocery guy! Yangyang talks about you—"

"This is Renjun," Yangyang interrupts. "Family friend."

Dejun smiles. "Hi."

Just then, Renjun's face lights up. "You can ask him!"

Yangyang groans. "Renjun—"

"What?" Dejun asks.

"You pretended to be boyfriends before, right?" Renjun squeals. "You could do it again!"

"Why?"

"Our parents, for some reason, want me and Yangyang for each other. I'd rather live in Earth than marry this idiot—"

_"Hey!"_

"—but they're making us attend the Casanova party together. However, if you two pretend to date and he takes you, they'll be off our backs!"

_"Renjun."_

"What? Do you want to go with me?"

"God, no—"

"See!"

Renjun calls for Sicheng to order. Yangyang turns to Dejun.

"There's that.." he trails. "Uh—do you want to be my date?"

Dejun blinks at him.

"It's just pretend!" Yangyang adds. "Like the first time.”

Dejun's stomach drops. _Pretend. Of course._

"Okay," he replies.

The smile Yangyang returns is just as small.

The Casanova party, just like Yangyang, is at the top of the social hierarchy. The instant Dejun enters, he gets the sense that he doesn't belong in this world.

 _Pretend,_ he thinks. He figures he should return the favor from when they first met. So he endures everything.

It doesn't help that Yangyang looks spectacular tonight; hair still unruly but eyes now only focused on Dejun.

Renjun approaches them and whispers a _thank you_ to Dejun. After that, he urges them to dance.

"Why don't _you_ dance?" Yangyang tells him.

Renjun grins. "I'm busy pissing off my moms. They're annoyed that I didn't seduce you enough, so now I'm just flaunting the fact that I don't have a date. I'd rather—"

"Yangyang."

Dejun knows that voice, hearing it weekly during campus announcements. He turns around and sees Yangyang's father, the chancellor. Renjun mutters a greeting and walks away.

"Hi dad," Yangyang glooms.

Mr. Liu smiles. "Who’s this?"

"Xiao Dejun, sir," Dejun greets promptly. "It's a pleasure to be here."

Mr. Liu looks like he's surveying Dejun, but Dejun maintains his stance.

"I'd appreciate it if you don't judge my boyfriend, dad." Yangyang says, irritated.

"The singer," Mr. Liu muses. "From that studio pod you keep going back to."

"Yes," Yangyang hisses. "Let's go—"

If you're going to that studio just to meet Mr. Xiao," the chancellor interrupts. "Just do it elsewhere.”

"I don't need dating advice from you."

Mr. Liu frowns. "I know you're going there because of that ridiculous rapping-songwriting fantasy of yours. Clearly, this guy also fuels that just as much. I told you countless times—it won't take you anywhere. Focus on your studies. Look at Renjun—"

"Renjun wants to be an architect..." Yangyang mutters.

"—and yet he's still pursuing Joshael politics. Do as I say and drop that dream."

Yangyang sighs as his father walks away. "Come on—"

But Dejun’ss already marching towards Mr. Liu. He could get suspended–expelled–for what he's about to do, but he doesn't care.

He taps Mr. Liu's shoulder.

"Your son," Dejun speaks. "Is one of the most talented people I know. He has a beautiful voice and a brilliant mind. His voice takes you to another world, another story. And he is also one of the most selfless people I know. He'd help strangers in a heartbeat? You know how I know this? Because he loves _you._ He loves you enough to set aside his damned dream and pursue your politics. To forget what he wants and do what _you_ want. And yet you talk to him like that?"

The entire room's now looking at them.

"I like your son," Dejun continues. "I like him a lot. Not because of what you want him to be, but because of who he is. You have the best son anyone could ask for. I'm lucky to be a part of his life. You should realize that too."

He drags Yangyang away.

Once the music resumes and everybody returns to their chatter, Yangyang whispers, "Thank you."

Dejun smiles. "Anytime."

There's a pause. And then, Yangyang says, "About that part..."

"What?"

Another pause.

"When you said you like me..."

Dejun's heart drops, realizing that Yangyang must've been uncomfortable with that. He clears his throat. "It's pretend. Just like always.”

Yangyang gives him an indecipherable look and nods.

Before silence can take over, Renjun approaches them and hands them drinks. Dejun is grateful.

The Terranova college party is happening. Dejun knows this because Kunhang is always updating his profile fleets. He even spots Sicheng and a college senior in one of the backgrounds. Kun and Ten tried to persuade him, but he declined.

While the entire campus is partying, Dejun is extinguishing neon bugs on the floor.

He just threw the now-empty repellent when his phone rings.

“What?”

 _“Where are you?”_ It’s Kun.

He hears the party from the opposite line.

“In the dorms. I already told you I’m not coming.”

_“Yeah, but guess who showed up?”_

“Who?”

 _“Yangyang. He’s one of the performers. He performed a song that’s meant to confess his feelings to_ you. _And you’re not here! Do you know how stupid he looked with you not there?”_

Dejun hangs up and hastily grabs a jacket, startling Bella.

She frowns. “Where are you going?”

“To the party,” Dejun replies, putting on his socks.

“I thought you’re not going?”

“Change of plans. I’ve got to see—”

He freezes as he opens the door.

“Yangyang,” he breathes out.

“Really?” Bella asks. “What for?”

But Yangyang is already there in front of his dorm room, catching his breath and looking like he came from a marathon. 

Dejun blinks. “Did you fly from Terranova to here?!”

“Well,” Yangyang chuckles. “You’re here and not there.”

“Wh—”

“Listen,” Yangyang interrupts. “The day Renjun came by, I wanted to ask you to come with me. But I wasn’t sure about how you felt so I just went with Renjun’s idea of pretending. I thought you’re pretty that day in the grocery. And when you stood up to my dad, I still think you’re pretty. The night you talked to him, he told me I’m lucky to have _you,_ and that’s when it hit me that I gotta have you. I like you and—”

Dejun cups Yangyang’s face and kisses him. It takes a while, but Yangyang melts in the embrace and kisses back.

“Really!’ Bella huffs, causing them to part. She’s now walking to the door. “I’ll give you two space.”

They both chuckle as she marches off.

“No more pretending?” Dejun asks him, smiling.

Yangyang laughs that pretty laugh again. “No more pretending.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! i'll reply to comments (if i get any hdskjlk) and drop my socials after reveals!


End file.
